


Problematic MCYT Smutshots - First Time Don't Kill Me - RQSTS CLOSED, SORRY

by orphan_account



Category: I dont know what to put here lol
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm going to hell and so are you :) Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Tommyinnit, Eret/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 63
Kudos: 123





	1. Introduction

heyo!! welcome to my smut book  
this is my **first time** writing stuff like this, so don't kill me pls  
i have some experience in writing and grammar but next to none in smut :'-)  
comment moderation is on and i will not be letting any hate comments through. i know im a terrible person, but other people don't need to feel bad about themselves too  
thanks for reading.

if there is anything i should fix with the tags or the title or ANYTHING, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know in the comments i would LOVE to hear your advice.

\- - -

so anyway requests are open!

template:

ship: (the ship name, eg tommy/tubbo, wilbur/schlatt)  
summary: (what the fuck you want me to write)  
kinks: (any kinks, but i will not do shit/piss, incest, or anything related sorry)  
other: (anything else you want to add, like a brief appearance of a character)

list of things to write so far:  
-catboy!tommy/ranboo  
-(gangbang)top!philza/top!technoblade/bottom!ranboo  
-top!jack manifold/femboy!tommy  
-bottom!ranboo/top!techno  
-top!dream/bottom!ranboo  
-tubbo/trans!tommy  
-tubbo/tommy (sleepover sex)  
-alpha!karl/omega!tommy  
-alpha!ranboo/omega!tommy  
-top!tubbo/bottom!ranboo  
(gangbang)top!techno/top!wilbur/top!philza/top!tommy/bottom!tubbo  
-raccoon!tommy/philza  
-top!wilbursoot/bottom!dream  
-tommy/timedeo  
-top!ranboo/bottom!tubbo  


thanks for reading! hope you enjoy!

edit: GUYS WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE THERE LIKE 20 COMMENTS AHHHH I HAVE THIRTEEN STORIES TO WRITE NOW :00 not complainin or anything, i literally haven't seen anything i dont like being requested, and I desperately want to write them ALL

they may take a while tho, just sayin, because i literally HAVE to make a longass intro to every one of them bc my brain is never satisfied. and i have three animation projects to finish this month so things are gonna be a little slow on the topic of smut writing, sorry!

(the one about philza/techno/ranboo is halfway done, btw, and ive already planned out most of the catboy tommy/ranboo one in my head so that's pog)

tysm for all the kudos my heart is exploding 💓💞

ALSO, I ALMOST FORGOT- HUUUGE shoutout to t0mmywh0re, (another writer on ao3) their writing is SO HOT and they are my INSPO GO READ THEIR SHIT PLEEEEAASE


	2. an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> delicious updates yummy

hey yall WHAT IS UP 

im just posting this to update you guys because yes, and i know a few of u are pretty excited for some of these so here goes

first, a few things:

\- i WILL be doing the stories in the order they are on the list  
\- if i see a story i dislike i may publish it but ignore it/just delete it, i wont be writing things i dont want to

\- the philza/technoblade/ranboo story -

its literally almost done so thats just poggers. im kinda just goin through and fixin up some errors and adding more details, also disclaimer, i write a LOT differently than i talk. as in, i dont write in all lowercase, i dislike using 'yall' in my works im not sure why, gotta have that grammar and punctuation and all that shit so ya its close to finished for whoever was wondering.

\- the catboy!tommy/ranboo story -

i literally went on a writing spree the other night and stayed up until like 2AM writing this one, so as a result that story is getting close to halfway too. id say i really like how its turning out so far, and it kinda helps that im a innit simp and catboy tommy is LIFE so yeah 

that's basically it, i haven't really planned out any of the others besides the tubbo/tommy sleepover one (requested by JustSomeGayDude) because i love the concept and find the idea of the movie title mixup hilarious.

also, one more thing, does anybody know of any other sites like this? as in like, sites that have little spots of mcyt nsfw stuff growing in the corners? i only know of ao3 and am kinda wondering if there's another place i can browse through/share my writing on. art too, ive literally never seen mcyt art that's not sfw

that's it for now! thanks for all the support and kudos uwu


End file.
